Cordelia Young
Cordelia Young (portrayed by Apeirogon), '''known among to her employers as '''Silverfall, is a cybernetic assassin that acts as an undercover agent for the Hastur's division of the Guild of the Old Ones. Part of the Guild since 2078, she is one of Hastur's most favored mercenaries. Description Appearance Cordelia is a Caucasian woman with an average build, a hot pink mohawk, green eyes, and fair skin. She has a cybernetic right arm, covered with chromium plating, and is designed to disassemble/assemble itself to store various weapons; including her signature Bearing 9 machine pistol and her retractable chainsaw. Cordelia often wears military cargo pants, large combat boots, and a combat vest that she cut off at the belly. Personality Cold, focused, and dedicated to her mission, Cordelia is known for her ability to kill at a moments notice without any sign of regret. While she isn't necessarily psychotic, as she doesn't appear to feel any particular "enjoyment" from killing, Cordelia has shown no reluctance to end another person's life if no other option presents itself. Her time as a mercenary has also taught her to conceal all emotions, as not to present any opportunities for an enemy to use them against you. When she does show any signs of emotion, she is attempting to use them to her advantage. Relationships As of "No Fighting on the Dance Floor", Cordelia has double-crossed the group, making their relationship with her very poor. Mauve Due to his anti-establishment nature, Mauve is not one of Cordelia's most trustworthy allies. Since her employers current goal is to preserve the state of the Coalition, an organization that Mauve is not fond of. Much like other people, Cordelia makes it a priority that her affiliation is not revealed to the group. Robert Ever since the skirmish at Tunnel C6 (as seen in "Buyer's Remorse"), Nightshade has been very careful not to deal with the Guild, as not to spark any more tension between factions. Due to this, Cordelia has become very careful not to suggest her affiliation with the Guild to him, among other people. Statistics Abilities Proficiencies Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma Skills: Stealth, Stamina, Seduction, Intimidation Equipment: Machine Pistols, Assault Rifles, Melee Weapons, Light Armor, Interrogation Tools Character Information Goals As a mercenary of Hastur, Cordelia's primary goal is to follow out his orders, under the guise of a normal, run-of-the-mill mercenary. Currently, she has been sent to Tokyo to complete her mission of investigating (and interrupting) the greater interests of separate divisions within the Guild. Most of her tasks have consisted of information gathering and sabotage. = Notable Equipment Weapons * Bearing 9 * Love-Buzz Equipment * NVG-OPT Goggles * Blacklight Flashlight Cybernetics * Cybernetic Right Arm: Cordelia's right arm has been replaced by a high-endurance, chromium-plated, combat-tested cybernetic prosthetic. It has various touch sensors across it, located on the palms, the backs of her hands, and the outer part of her arm. ** Machine Pistol Compartment: Cordelia's right arm comes equipped with a storage compartment especially made for her signature Bearing 9. It is located on her upper arm, and includes a grappling system that folds and stores the weapon for her. ** Concealable Chainsaw: Within Cordelia's forearm is a 14.5 inch retractable chainsaw. When he wishes to use it, she need only send her neuro-sensors a message, allowing it her arm to unfold into a roaring blade used for both utility and combat. The chainsaw recycles energy, but must take time to recharge after regular use. Trivia * Cordelia did not willingly install her cybernetic arm. When joining the Guild, she was required to have one of her limbs replaced by a cybernetic prosthetic, so she chose a cybernetic that would be of assistance during her missions. * Cordelia is fluent in R'lyehan, and often uses the language to communicate with fellow Guild members. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Night City Category:Player Characters Category:Player Characters in Night City Category:Members of the Guild